IC packages typically are square or rectangular and have a large number of short, stiffly resilient terminals or leads spaced along two opposite sides or all four sides of the package. The IC package typically is mounted in a connector having a dielectric housing or insulating body with a package-receiving recess defined by at least two generally parallel opposite side walls or four walls surrounding the recess, along with a bottom wall which generally closes the recess. Terminal-receiving passages extend through the bottom wall along the inside of at least some of the side walls.
A commonly known IC package includes a plurality of J-bend type leads. The leads are arranged in parallel relation at the sides of a body of the IC package. The tip of each lead extends in the vertical direction and is bent inwardly in a generally U-shape.
The IC package with its J-bend type wires is inserted into the package-receiving recess of the connector housing, and the leads engage the plurality of terminals inside the side walls of the housing surrounding the recess. These IC connectors often are used as test sockets to conduct burn in tests on the IC packages. The burn in process typically requires that the assembly be exposed to a temperature of 120.degree. C. for over 120 hours. If a single point of contact is made between each terminal of the test socket and a respective lead of the IC package, the main problem encountered is a phenomenon known as accelerated stress relaxation. While certain designs have been utilized to minimize this problem, the problem is more difficult to overcome with IC packages having the J-bend type lead wires.
In addition, some IC package manufacturers prefer to insert their IC packages into the IC connectors with the leads extending downward while other manufacturers prefer the leads to extend upward. In view of the alternative orientations, the manner of contacting the leads depends upon their orientation. Thus, while one terminal configuration may be desirable if the leads extend downward, a different configuration may be desirable if the leads extend upward. This can make the design of a desirable terminal that will perform well with packages of either orientation especially difficult.
The present invention is directed to providing the IC connector with terminals having two contact points with each lead of the IC package. The terminal design makes efficient use of the sheet metal from which it is stamped and formed and also permits the terminals to be gang-loaded into the terminal-receiving passages of the connector housing. In addition, it can be used with IC packages that are inserted with their leads extending up or down.